Des heures
by Alfgard
Summary: C'est un 'ti cadeau pour ma fille spirituelle, artemis, j'ai découvert ce matin qu'elle était archère comme moi ....


_Des heures… Il lui avait fallu des heures pour s'entraîner. Des heures qu'il avait ponctionnées sur certains cours. Comme le Mage Noir était mort, comme il avait un niveau prodigieux en cours contre les Forces du Mal, il avait séché ces cours-là. Oh, bien sûr, le professeur Mc Gonagall l'avait bien sermonné mais il avait fait la sourde oreille. De toute façon, il n'était pas le seul de la 7__ème__ année-BIS à avoir séché cette matière. En fait, tous les 7__ème__ années qui avaient participé à la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort l'avait délaissé y compris les rares élèves qui s'étaient retrouvés aux côtés des mangemorts. A la rentrée, les cours avaient repris pour une 8__ème__ année afin de rattraper leur retard dans d'autres matières. Lui, il faisait partie de ceux qui ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur avenir. Il avait bien pensé à devenir auror mais bon. On lui avait bien dit avec sa célébrité que même s'il se révélait très incompétent, n'importe quel employeur se ferait un plaisir de l'embaucher. Fichue célébrité ! _

_En attendant, il s'entraînait. Seul… sans personne pour lui enseigner la méthode à part un livre qu'il avait trouvé côté moldu et des K7 vidéo(1) qu'il avait pu visionner chez sa tante qui lui avait avec permit avec complaisance. C'était néanmoins on ne peut plus difficile. Il avait persévéré et ça y est chaque projectile atteignait sa cible. Mieux, chaque tir atteignait le mille. Il était très fier de lui. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir atteindre la cible de son choix. Il pensait qu'il devait encore s'entraîner à ce niveau-là. Il créa donc un golem de terre vêtu comme sa cible. Il devait veiller à ne pas léser le corps, surtout pas. Encore une fois, son talent naturel lui avait permis d'éviter d'abîmer le corps._

_Et voilà, aujourd'hui, il allait enfin "attaquer" sa proie. Il l'attendait depuis une bonne heure s'étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas cédé plus vite à son "nouveau" vice, la cigarette. Beaucoup, y compris Hermione, lui avait déconseillé de fumer en arguant de la dangerosité mais l'exil imposé de deux mois dans le monde des moldus à effectuer des heures d'intérêt public l'avait rendu "accro" à ce mal moldu. Sa proie venait donc, régulièrement, se cacher derrière la cabane de Hagrid et s'adosser contre le mur de bois pour exhaler la fumée cancérigène. Cela gênait beaucoup Harry qui craignait pour sa vie._

_Enfin, sa proie arrivait. Elle était vêtue d'une longue et ample robe noire de sorcier qui flottait autour de lui à la mode "Severus Rogue". Certains jeunes élèves lui donnaient déjà le même surnom : "La Chauve-Souris" ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement. Harry, de son poste d'observation, le vit alors s'accoter contre le bois de la masure. _

_La cible fouilla alors dans ses robes pour retrouver son paquet tandis que Harry banda la corde de son arc._

_La cible sortit une cigarette de son paquet tandis que Harry prit une première flèche dans son carquois attaché à sa ceinture._

_La cible venait à peine d'allumer son briquet que Harry l'avait déjà transpercée de plusieurs flèches tirées de façon stratégique au-dessus et au-dessous des bras et le long du corps._

_La cible lança alors des imprécations et autres malédictions contre son attaquant._

_Harry s'avança vers lui son arc en main. Il croisa le regard colérique et gris de sa proie._

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter ? Tu es un grand malade ! Tu sais cela ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi mets-tu ta santé en danger pour cette saloperie ?

- C'est de votre faute à tous ! Il ne fallait pas m'envoyer chez les moldus l'été dernier ! Et puis… cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu m'as tiré dessus et détruit une de mes plus robes !

- Parce que je me suis décidé et qu'il ne fallait pas que tu ai fumé !

- Décidé à quoi ?

_Harry s'approcha de sa proie à en être presque collé à elle._

- Je déteste le goût de la cigarette ! Je l'ai testé sur Cho !

- En quoi, cela me regarde ? _Dit la proie décidément bien lente à réagir_.

- Parce que je veux t'embrasser en n'ayant que ton goût dans la bouche, Drago !

_Sur ces mots d'une clarté de cristal, Harry attrapa le visage de l'homme qui l'aimait et l'embrassa avec passion. Les lèvres Drago avaient le goût du gâteau au chocolat du repas de midi. Il darda sa langue afin de savoir si l'antre chaud avait, lui aussi, la même saveur. C'était le cas. Il se plaqua encore plus contre le corps prisonnier des flèches. Puis s'arrêta pour murmurer d'un souffle léger dans l'oreille de Drago._

- Vas-tu t'arrêter de fumer ?

- Si tu promets de m'occuper les mains et la bouche de la même façon, je m'y verrais peut être contraint.

- Est-ce la méthode Malefoy pour me dire Oui ?

- Oui !

- Bon… on continue ?

- Oui !

_Là-dessus d'un revers de main, Harry ôta les flèches du mur et se retrouva enlacé par sa proie, échangeant d'un coup les rôles. Il se retrouva emprisonné par les bras possessifs de son nouveau petit ami._

FIN / THE END / FINITO

(1) Je rappelle que les DVD ne s'étaient pas encore complètement imposés en 1998.

* * *

**Petit cours d'histoire en archerie :**

_Il faut savoir que les archers d'Edouard III ont fait pleuvoir 144 000 mille flèches en 4 minutes pendant la Bataille de Crécy !!! Et qu'au bout de 90 mn de combat, ils ont laminé les chevaliers français !_

_Les scènes d'envolées de flèches telles qu'on peut les voir dans "Braveheart" sont impressionnantes et pourtant loin de l'être autant que l'était la réalité._

_Les Historiens modernes mirent ces chiffres en doute, pour le prouver un archer américain, Saxton Pope, envoya sept flèches d'affilé avant que la première n'atteigne la cible._

_En 1924, un autre expert américain, le général Thord-Gray, ridiculisa 12 champions de tir au pistolet en plaçant 70 flèches sur 72 dans une cible de 66 centimètres à 75 mètres (les débutants tirent entre 10 et 25 mètres). Les tireurs au pistolet n'arrivaient qu'à grand peine à "approcher" son résultat._

_A moins de 200 mètres, une côte de maille ne résistait pas à une flèche utilisée par les Anglo-saxons et c'est à moins de 100 mètres qu'une armure, elle aussi, était transpercée._

_La courte histoire de l'archerie française (à peine quelques décennies alors que l'archerie anglaise dura plusieurs siècles) lui permit pourtant de surpasser le talent anglais._


End file.
